User talk:DronesFoul
Hello, DronesFoul. I noticed that you've been editing other people's pages, mainly rewording things. While you may be trying to be helpful, the thing is that the majority, if not all, of the pages you've been rewording really do not need any work done on them. If you really want to be helpful and do work on pages, you'd best do it for pages in the articles for wikification category. Please refrain from editing the pages of other users unless they violate the Manual of Style or the Layout Guide. Shadowmaster 11:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Could you link me to this article so I may investigate? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I was asking you if you could link me to this Kanohi article you mentioned - or at least give me its name - so I can see whether or not it needs the stub tag. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your efforts so far, but most of my pages follow this pattern of the standardized History, Abilities and Traits, Appearances, Trivia sections and I would prefer it if you didn't try to change them. I have no problem with you editing my pages. You're a very helpful user an I am always welcoming of a second editor to help me with my pages, I just have a lot of pages, and setting out to change all of them like that is something that I can't guarantee you'll complete. I'll give it a read over but I'm working full time all week. I can't promise anything until Wednesday. Well, I've looked at the articles you pointed out to me and revised them. They now no longer need the Wikification tag. Thanks for pointing them out for me. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Question Well, this is a question I honestly never expected to be sent in my direction, so I'll try my best to give a helpful answer. Since I haven't started a wiki before, I'm not a real expert, but like I said, I'll try and help. In regards to your first point, I don't think an edit count is really relevant in the creation of a wiki. An edit count does not and should not imply the skill and commitment of an editor. 100 good edits that support a wiki are so much more valuable than 1,000 'minor' or spam edits. What you need to make sure is that the subject matter of your wiki - the idea that propels it forward - is a strong one; it needs to be an idea or subject that can draw in a community that can be self-sufficient, so it can stand on its own two feet if you ever have to leave it behind, even temporarily. That said, the idea also needs to be one that interests people, even if it's just a small sect of people. If you can't attract a group of users who are interested in editing regularly, then the wiki will essentially become a one man effort. As for commitments, as glad as I am to hear you won't be cutting ties here, that should be the least of your worries when trying to set up a wiki right. If you want to set up a wiki, you need to commit to it; if your wiki is 'half-baked' (so to speak) because you're darting between wikis, then it'll have a harder time coming together. You need to ensure the wiki has good foundations, especially in the early stages. It needs to have good policies and attentive staff. Anyway, that's all the advice I can really think of. Hope it helps. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't wish to be blunt, and I understand that you're trying to help, but please could you stop editing my pages? :P Hey there! Sorry about the late reply; it's been a very busy week. In regards, to your question, no. We don't usually put AfW notices up on articles with old templates. If the template is an older one, then there should be a category at the bottom of the page called "Outdated Templates," which compiles all articles with said templates. So it's easier to either check for the category or change the template yourself. It's not a biggy, so don't trouble yourself too much. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Hey DronesFoul! I may have picked up some notice of your activity here so you're not completely unknown to me :) Your question about my way of creating comics is rather universal; there are many steps until the pages are finished, from the early script to the creation of the characters and so on. What part do you want to know more about? -- 23:18, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey. It's awesome that you wanna voice a character in the movie :D You actually don't need to get a microphone. You can use a headset and place your hand in front of it to reduce any static. You can download a free program on the internet called Audacity. It's pretty usefull. You can record your lines there (and even edit them if you want) (but you'll have to export the recording to an mp3 file) and you can use Windows Movie Maker to put it in a video. And then you can post it on my Talk Page ;) Well take care! And thanks again :D 22:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. You exported it in Audacity to an mp3 file~, right? Normally it would work...You add a photo first. And after that you add your recording. You will have to extend the time of the video though at options for video. Maybe that was the problem, I don't know. But try this and if you have any problems again just ask ;D Take care and I hope it works this time! 01:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. I gotta say, your audition was pretty good. I'll decide together with Artek, if you get the role or not. (This can still take a while) But anyway thanks! 20:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, the deadline has actually been expended to 1 June. (Forgot to mention that to everyone XD) 20:20, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Great man! I'll add you to the cast! Great job :P 19:55, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I have to say, I liked your audition for the character but I would like to hear another take on him. I want him to sound more like a person full of joy. The audition was very good, but he must sound a little happier (if you can manage that of course, otherwhise We'll just pick this voice for him, it's also good :P) Thank you, Firestar. 00:16, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I fixed it myself. '''Shadowmaster 22:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I've been away from Wikia for a long while. Added you to the club and stuff. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm planning on including the singing part in the film. :P I kinda grew up reading this FanFiction and the singing part is this funny scene that is so iconic to his character :D So, if you're up to it, you can sing, but if you're not I'll probably do the singing part or someone else (like they do in cartoons and stuff) 21:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm not angry at all :P I was kinda busy with other stuff and I totally forgot to reply, sorry. I thought that the audition was very good :) I really like it. You can have the role of Mantax but it's also up to Artek. And you still have the singing part, I wasn't offended, I'm actually really glad that you wan't to do the singing part in TRNT :P Well sorry for the late reply and take care. 00:13, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Nice audition! I love the deep voice and the entire thing altogether! By my terms you have the part.Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Sure thing! Well, I would probably look here for some of the character traits :P Thanks for taking an interest in my film :) Of course! I'm always happy to accept new members :P. Well, Matoran Mismisadventures isn't out yet. I'm still busy with it but it should be out next month if I'm not too busy with school. And it may appear on the CBW Channel 'cause Jman has expressed intrest in it :P And if it doesn't it'll appear on my own YouTube channel, FireStar97Studios. I hope that this was enough information for ya. Take care my friend! Firestar. 11:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Before I tell you who SP is, let me start by saying if you get kicked come back on. It's all just the admins having fun :P. SP is Jman98's self-moc. He is in Bob's small set of revamps. As for the sig, there are 2 main ways to change it. You can do it from the preferences tab up top (scroll over your username to see it), or you can go here and make a fancy sig, like I did with mine. Feel free to copy the wikitext from my sig to get started on yours ;). Does that cover everything? :P Happy to help! You should come re-join us :P. I like you sig as well. Okay, that's a good idea :D Go for it, man! Also TRNT is still in pre-production, I'm still waiting for my screenwriters to finish their chapters. I'll let you know something once we've completed the script ;) 21:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) The audition was very good :) You can get the role but, like I said before, it's also up to Artek :P 14:48, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I approve.Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Hi there! I'm afraid I can't tell you much about Vrahno; as far as I'm aware, he's not a member of CBW. You'd probably have better luck checking out his accounts on other websites, so I'd recommend you search for him on places like deviantArt o YouTube or BZPower. Alternatively, you could try and get in touch with him yourself. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool! Well I don't have any lines ready yet but you can just use the teaser for lines right now, sorry about that...But I'll give you some freedom with the voice, do with it what you want, make him sound like you think he'll sound like, that's a lot more fun for me, and I also think for you :P 21:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary categorization Hello, DronesFoul. I've seen that you've been mass adding pages to categories, many of the categories you've added being unnecessary ("species" and "sapient species" do not need to be added to character pages) or even incorrect. As well, adding the categories "Heroes" and "Villains" to pages is also a clear violation of the neutrality policy. I recommend undoing your edits or actually looking at the pages you add categories to so you can see what the correct category is. (Warsoa isn't a Toa and Shale isn't affiliated with the Brotherhood of Makuta.) If you want to try to help, add categories to pages that actually need them, like ones in the Articles for Wikification category. '''Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 17:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) You can revert added categories just like any other edits under the "Archives" section of the edit dropbox. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 17:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was actually talking about the teaser itself :P It's the beginning narration for the movie. You can use that if you want. But I'll give you an audition line: "Everything that we think is real, isn't real, it's something else. This fake world is being controlled by a greater force of nature, something hidden behind the portals..." 18:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Most certainly! The horde always loves to have new slaves members! I'll make sure to add you on there. In the meanwhile, put these on your page: and . Thanks.Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:51, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Awesome!!! :D No it's not too early :P It's good to know that you're onboard for the sequel ;) Thanks man! 18:32, June 3, 2014 (UTC) At its simplest form, your point is an accurate one, though the phrasing of the original sentence both undermines your claim here and implies that the Northern Continent is floating on the surface of Aqua Magna, an event that did not happen in the canon storyline. Voya Nui, Mahri Nui, and Mata Nui are the only three landmasses to have sky-rocketed upwards and penetrated the shell of the Matoran Universe during the Great Cataclysm. Truthfully, yes, the Matoran Universe and, by extent, the Northern Continent, were on Aqua Magna for a period of time, which quite rightly covered "the duration of the entire series." However, this was not a constant arrangement throughout BIONICLE lore. It is important to remember that the GSR only inhabited Aqua Magna for roughly 1,000 years, from the Great Cataclysm to the Reign of Teridax. This pretty much translates to 1% of its 100,000 year journey through the cosmos. This is not a constant heterotopia that the island is situated on and, therefore, suggesting that it resided there on a permanent basis is a redundant claim. Also, the History section's lack of information is currently endangering the page of being considered a Stub. I would recommend filling it in with some basic background info, even if you have to copy and paste it from the History sections of Metztli and Khulste's pages. Awesome! Thanks man, I'm adding you as script editor now :D 18:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) That's great! My friend, you did a very good job ;P But as the blog about the film said, I'm not going to cast you yet. I'll wait till others have done their auditions and then, we'll see ;) 21:19, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm still thinking about the soundtrack. I just want to make sure everything we use is totally legal. I'm pretty sure it's all legal, I just want to make sure :) Yeah, production of TRNT will start in two weeks. You still have time to audition, even when the movie's in production or post-production people are still allowed to do audition if there're still roles to fill :) Thanks for doing this my friend, I really appreciate this. And I don't care if you do a couple more auditions and will eventually get those roles, 'cause well, you're an amazing voice actor :P But to make other people more interested, I'll make a video to do auditions for the roles that are still left open, plus I'll also ask some guys like Ids and iBIONICLE if they would like to join the cast ;) Thanks man! 21:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello, DronesFoul. This is Nynrah Ghostwriter. I recently received a notification that you made changes to one of my articles, "Automatic disk launcher (NGW)". I looked over the page in question, and since it's been a while since I last visited it, I'm not exactly sure what changes have been made. (I'll have to compare it to my word doc of the article later.) The only thing that seems to be different is that certain words (namely the "automatic" in automatic disk launcher) have been capitalized where they weren't before and some 'fill in the blank' areas may have been erased. Could you please tell me exactly what changes you made? I left certain words uncapitalized on purpose because that's just my style, not because of a typing error. Also, I believe I left a note at the top of my page (not to mention the others in my collection) stating very clearly not to add to the article without my permission. I believe that should also imply that one should not make changes to another person's article without their permission. I know your profile states that you're an article reviser, but I would have appreciated it more if you'd sent me a message telling me what areas you felt needed fixing and allowing me to make the changes myself rather than just doing them yourself without informing me and leaving me to try to sort things out afterward. Thank you for your time. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 00:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Approved and done. Also, I'll look into that OoMN template for you, but I'm not an expert. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Heyo, thanks for the edits on the WoD wiki. As for progress, the script and scene layout for act are nearing their end. After they're finiswhed I'll start shooting. I'd provide more updates but my internet's a bit funny atm, for some reason it can't load up wikis including cbw. I'm suprised its working now. If you have anymore questions, please pm them to me on the forums, that's really all I can load. Artek the crazy one (talk) 04:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Also, I had to use my phone to write the last message, my apologies for the bad grammar. Artek the crazy one (talk) 04:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man! And yeah you can be one of the Art Directors :D That's great! And it's also very cool to hear that you'll be auditioning for a main character :P Can't wait XD Take care and thanks! 21:48, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic work, buddy! You got the role! Congratulations :P BTW, would you like to voice a character in When You Chase the Light? '''-FireStar97 16:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I have made a blog that has some audition lines for a couple of characters. Although there're no lines for the two detectives in the story. You can actually make them sound the way you want to. Here's the blog: When You Chase the Light Casting. Audition line for Davys (the gold and black detective in the trailer wearing the Hewkii Inika mask): : “Mata Nui! This is something I’ve never seen before. What kind of thing could’ve done this?” Audition lines for Nhu (the other detective in the trailer): “That’s what we were thinking at first. But experts report that there’re no predators that could do something like this on this side of the island. But something that might interest you: The victim’s name is Voran, a former Dark Hunter. And he was no “Mr. Nice Guy”. Rape, assault, murder, this guy’s done it all.” & “I was actually thinking about a cult with some nasty habits. But if this is a vigilante’s work, it’s the kind I don’t wanna mess with.” Thanks and take care! -FireStar97 16:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, buddy! You got the role ;) I'm gonna send you the lines today. BTW, I have to send them via email, would you like to tell me your email adress? Take care! -FireStar97 16:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Mask of Creation Impressive. Pretty much how I imagined Kopaka to sound like. You get the part! :) BIONICLE Hey DronesFoul, sorry for the late reply. I've decided to give the role of Kopaka to Invader, and I felt the you would be an excellent choice for Pohatu. Are you okay with that? You can still try out for other Toa and regular characters if you want ;P Take care! -FireStar97 21:52, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Mask of Creation Just want you to know that I've sent you the lines for episode one on Vimeo. Take all the time you need. https://vimeo.com/138773876 BTW, there was one line I forgot to add. You can check it below Lines I think the easiest way would be if I sent you the script by e-mail, or link it to you at Google Docs. Re: Lines Good job! These will be put to good use. However, sadly you forgot one line. Would like a recording of the line below to at least wednesday, if that's okay...